Slab formwork systems of the named type are used in practice in a number of embodiments in the erection of buildings to provide a reception region for liquid concrete which forms the respectively desired slab structure after its hardening.
It is often necessary during the preparation of slab formwork systems, and in particular also in work subsequent thereto, that an erector moves on the surface of already erected formwork elements so that a risk of falling is generally present in this process. To reduce this risk, it is known to couple the formwork elements with railing members after their erection. However, a risk of falling and of accident is also present in this case at least before and during the attachment of railing members of this type.